Godzilla Legacy: Mental Battle
by FriendlyTwo3
Summary: This is from an upcoming comic. The secondary character Aoi mentally duels the ever-powerful Godzilla. This delves into Godzilla's psyche and gives you a glimpse of Legacy. This takes place in a scene from Godzilla vs.Biollante.


Godzilla Legacy:

The Mental Battle

(The following takes place in a scene in Godzilla vs. Biollante)

Aoi looked deep into Godzilla's eyes. They were such poor, hateful eyes; blood red and filled with loathing. Aoi took a deep breath and focused herself further. It was when she closed her eyes that Godzilla realized that this was no threatening staring contest. She wasn't trying to prove anything or assert any dominance. She was connecting with him. His eyes widened slightly. He could feel her spirit inching her way into his psyche. He pushed and blocked her out as best he could.

Aoi could see everything, though. She could see Godzilla as a baby zillasaur. He and his father were walking around on an island when he saw a small, black, roundish thing hurtle out of the sky. It landed on a faraway island and exploded. She couldn't see anything after that. She pushed her way in further. She could see a smaller Godzilla walking toward a large skeleton. It was the skeleton of the original Gojira. As she unlocked these memories, Godzilla was forced to view them again himself. As he saw his father's skeleton lying before him, he felt a glimmer of a tear form in his eye. He tried harder to block this strange human out.

She pushed in further. She could see all of his battles, all of his memories, and hear all of his thoughts. She finally pushed her way through the memories and into his innermost mind. The words flooded her ears. She could see anger at the humans for bringing this fate upon him. She could see sadness from the loss of his father and his long-lost son. She could hear pitiful cries and voiceless mutters.

All at once, she felt his pain. His physical pain from all of his duels. She felt every stab, every slash, every shock, and every blast of energy. She could see his brain corrupting. Every fight since 1955 had been wearing down on his already sensitive psyche. He was falling, and she could see it. Every touch had been a painful one. She could see why he stomped through the city regularly. He was paranoid. The only thing he could do was show them their place. Two, maybe three deadly monster fights more and he could maybe snap. He could break down and show his _true_ might. He could unleash his deadliest atomic breath and wipe out the city in one fell swoop. If something even _thought_ about coming near him, he would obliterate it. He was near the breaking point and she knew it.

It overpowered her more and more every second. A tear fell down Aoi's face. She knew she had to leave his mind before it takes her over. She tried to leave, but Godzilla held her there. He knew that he was taking her over. This was his strangest battle yet. He held her in the most dangerous parts of his mind. His thoughts flooded her tiny brain. Any more and her brain could collapse. She tried her hardest, but could see no escape. Her only chance was to shut down her brain entirely. She knew how to switch off her brain and turn it back on when needed. Through all of the chaos and distractions, she focused herself.

She fell to the ground. Akio looked back to her and ran towards her. Godzilla shook himself slightly. The mental battle had taken no time at all. He watched the same wave he had created just seconds ago crash against the shore. Normally, he would've destroyed the puny tower they were on, but he felt weak. He slowly walked back to his island.

Aoi woke in the helicopter. The events of their duel filled her head. She had many battles with many kaiju… but never one like this. For through all of the anger and hate and sadness… she saw a hint of loneliness. A split second before she exited the recesses of the Daikaiju's head… she found the need to find a friend. The need for somebody to talk to. Sure, Anguirus had been there… but only in fights. For the first time… she felt sorry for Godzilla.


End file.
